Not Nessisarily a Bad Thing
by LovelySparrow
Summary: The Bloody Valentine War is raging between Earth and the colonies. Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato are best friends. What will Athrun do when the war forces his parents divorce which results in him leaveing Heliopolis. How can he leave Kira?


**This story started out as an English assignment. The original assignment is also on my Fictionpress page, it's a short story. But I formatted it because I wanted to post it. So I started thinking; what anime has war in it? And then I came up with Gundam Seed! I started watching it a while ago, realized that I was getting too confused, and then stopped. I do remember what happened in the beginning but since I didn't finish the series now have to watch it again... D8  
Hope I got it right. Tell me if I didn't, so I can fix it. This is also a AthrunKira Friendship.**

**So it starts out before or in the Bloody Valentine War between Earth and the colonies. Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato are best friends, Kira helps Athrun through a tough year in his life, his parents divorce. They go to Heliopolis Technical College together, majoring in computer science, both assisting with research and development. Athrun ends up being forced to leave by his father. Athrun thanks Kira for being such a good friend by making him a robotic bird. It then goes into the future to where Athrun thinks about Kira, wondering where they will meet again. That happens not so long into the future...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed**

* * *

_(Cosmic Era- After the Bloody Valentine War, opposing sides ZAFT and Earth Alliances are battling...)_

War. That word alone has brought me sadness and happiness. That thing alone has made me brave and weak. Has it made my life worse? I do not know. But War, it has changed my life, forever.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Athrun Zala. My life had been perfect, great for years. My childhood was what every kid could want, or what I wanted at least. I had good parents, friends that couldn't be replaced. Not once was I ever mad or sad, but all that changed.

* * *

_(Cosmic Era- Neutral Colony Heliopolis, before the Bloody Valentine War)_

Summer was almost over, but it didn't seem like it. School was only a weeks away and I still hadn't gotten my College letters yet. Things are a lot different here; we don't have long summer breaks, usually only 3 weeks. Everyone wanted an education and if the war ever came here, nobody would have a future. My family live here in Heliopolis, where we are away from all the war between Earth and the colonies. My parents argue about it some times but it never lasts long.

Kira stopped over today; he got accepted to Heliopolis Technical College. Now all I had to do was get accepted as well and we would be going to college together. That was all we ever wanted. We wanted to stay friends forever.

The next morning there was a letter sticking out of our mailbox. I knew what it was right away. I grabbed the letter and ran into the house, my fingers fumbling with the envelope.

I let out a yelp of joy. Just like I had hoped. I had been accepted. I could go to school with Kira and we would both become computer scientists. My parents were very proud of me and they couldn't wait until I got my career started. Everything was perfect.

* * *

It was a few weeks later and I was coming home from a late night lecture. As I walked in the front door, I felt an aura that was bone chilling. My parents were tense and avoiding each other.

At first, I couldn't figure out what had happened. However, putting all the clues together, I came to the logical explanation that they had been fighting. The war was all they ever fought about these days. I decided not to ask because I didn't want to make it seem that this hurt me. The truth was, it did hurt me. I was frightened to think that my parents were angry at each other or the war had suddenly turned more important.

* * *

A month passed and I now lived with my father. My parents had started fighting more and more often and finally they just couldn't stand each other, so they split up. They didn't fight about family matters, just about the Bloody Valentine War. My mother was now on Earth's side, she claimed to understand what Earth was trying to do; my father opposing since he was a researcher for the colonies. My mother moved to live on Earth and she didn't want to ruin my dream so she didn't take me with her.

My father was unbelievable though this. He did everything to make sure that I was comfortable and happy. He didn't talk at all about my mother. He just went on living like nothing had ever changed. I was glad that he didn't talk about her; it made me feel better.

Still, I was devastated but I couldn't let them see. I had to keep myself together. Kira was the only one who could help. I spent most of my time with him. We promised that we would always be there for the other and I knew that it was true. Best friends forever.

* * *

My father got a call one night and spent at least three hours talking. He shut himself up in his study and didn't come out for a long time. Kira was over at the time and when we tried to see if he could lend us his opinion, he only yelled at us.

All week we hardly talked, only asking one another simple questions. I tried my best to tune him out with spending every second of my days with Kira and schoolwork. But late one night he pushed my door open. He said he wanted to speak to me.

He knew very well that Heliopolis was the place where I belonged. He knew that my dream lied here. However, he did not care; he said that we were leaving. My father told me about the job position down on Earth with the colonies. I argued with him saying that my whole future would crumble. In addition, what about Kira? What would I do without my best friend? I could not leave him, not after all we had been through.

The last thing my father said to me was "Start packing, you have one week." My mouth was dry. I knew there was no point in disagreeing with him; it would not change his mind.

* * *

The first thing I did after my father left the room was sneak out and meet Kira; I had to tell him everything. I had thought of running away but Kira didn't want me to. He said that I would find an even better school down on Earth and would have the greatest job. He said he would miss me, but that we would always be friends, no matter how far apart we were. I just didn't understand, why would Kira want me to leave? He seemed to know what I was thinking. He continued to say what he didn't want to leave me, but that it would be for the best. "You might not ever see your parents again if you stay here. Because I know that we will meet again. Life is like a story; you cannot just split up friends and never mention them seeing each other again. That's not how it works. We all have dreams, wishes, and hopes. To put it bluntly desires. But sometimes we have to ignore them and do the right thing. Athrun ... I think it's best that you go."

I decided that Kira was right. We would see each other again. In my gut I knew it too. But I couldn't part with him without giving him something to remember me by. I spent my last short hours making Kira a special gift.

It was not long before I had to leave. I gave Kira a long hug and a small red box.

Kira said that it was unnecessary to give him a present but he accepted it anyway. He opened the lid and out flew a robotic bird. It twittered and sparkled in the sun, buzzing around Kira's head.

"I was just a little something, I was working on. I thought you should have it."

"It's not just a little something Athrun. It is a piece of art. This small gift will stay with me and watch events uncurl and blossom from their growing flower. When we meet again, We will be full grown. Hope you mature."

We laughed for the last time and clasped hands. I let my mind wander through all the wonderful memories. "I will not forget you, Kira."

"Neither will I, dear Athrun."

* * *

_(Cosmic Era- After the Bloody Valentine War, opposing sides ZAFT and Earth Alliances are battling...)_

Therefore, that brings me back to the beginning. Here I am sitting in near the window of ZAFT headquarters waiting for the time for my mission to be carried out. We are to invade Earth Alliances and steal their latest project: Mobile Suits.

I don't know why, but I can picture Kira in one. It fits him somehow. When will I ever see him again? I hope that it is somewhere out of this War. I want to reunite somewhere pleasant. I guess that's my new dream ... wish ... hope and desire. To be back with Kira. Like we promised before, best friends forever.

You see, war. That word alone has brought me sadness and happiness. That thing alone has made me brave and weak. War is a bad thing but it hasn't necessarily made my life worse, just changed it dramatically, maybe for the better. It's not necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

**Their Friendship will last forever, I guarantee! Did chu like? Review my lovelies!**


End file.
